Thunderstorm
by Delta Immortal
Summary: Minific sequal to Sorceress Zell. Seifer reflects that there's more to life than what he thought a few years ago, and that Zell's still cute alseep. shonnen ai.


Disclaimer: Don't own the men. Kinda own kids.

Warnings: None! A happy fic. Ish. Is two pages really a fanfiction? Oh well. Mini-fic.

…………

He's already asleep. He's breathing softly, chest rising gently. He reminds me of the children who are tucked away in their separate beds, still not quite asleep. The two aren't used to new beds, but he insisted. He insists on a lot of things, like having Henry.

It's not like he demands a lot. For a SeeD, he puts up with a lot of flack now that his friends know he's a sorceress. It's been hard, especially with Rinoa. I growl, Rinoa does not bring back happy memories. Maybe training her to help out her Timber Owls wasn't so bad. But when she came up to Zell and demanded her powers back, even after she'd helped us, it crossed the line. Zell ended up turning her into a chocobo. Squall wasn't so amused, and after Zell turned Rinoa back, he was on probation and it still hasn't lifted.

That's my sorceress for you. Since he can't go on missions he's been working out at the gym, which is fine for me because it means he's tired and we don't have to play the "Sex without letting the children know" game. Though that's been fun.

I mean, horrible. I'm a bad parent.

I manage to take off my shirt before something grabs my leg. I look down. Della is holding me tightly. "I had a dream," she tells me. "I was in a glowing tube with all these other tubes around me and then this lady came in and she killed everything."

I pick her up and cradle her gently. She smiles softly. "Daddy?" she asks, and I give a sound that isn't a word for a response. She points at Zell. "Is Papa all right? There were lots of angry voices outside today."

"Papa will be fine, Della," I tell her, placing her in bed. "Now, go to sleep, alright? You've got class in the morning."

She closes her eyes and I exit the room, seeing blue eyes as they meet mine. "Class?" he asks softly.

I shrug. "Preschool, class, same thing." The bed is soft and I crawl into it in an awkward position because Zell isn't moving from his edge of the bed. I snuggle next to him and pull him to me. When I'm comfortable I trace his face, marveling at it.

It's funny, years ago I would have guessed love involved sex but I'm slowly beginning to see it's not at all. Sex is just a bonus.

But it is nice.

Silky skin meets my fingertips, the color of milk in the moonlight. His power has never been sheltered after the incident with Adel, and it never will be. So it whisps over me, letting me know Zell cares and loves me as much as I do him. When it finally rests, it blankets through the apartment, reaching our children.

_Our_ children.

"Seifer," Zell whines, and I kiss him gently. He smiles and digs his face into the pillow. I stop tracing his face, and I listen to him breathe. It's like I can never stop being amazed by him. Ever.

The Garden comes to a halt, from what I can guess is a storm, judging by the wind and rain outside, and Zell whines again. He can tell what will happen next, and I know by his whine how soon we've got.

Five…

Four…

Zell stretches, yawning.

Two…

One…

A loud thunderclap emerges overhead and there are shrieks and two new lumps in our bed. Damien hugs his father tightly, looking just like me. Della is the opposite; she looks like Zell but with my attitude.

I worry about her. I'm seeing feminist all over the place.

"Damien was scared, so I kept him safe while he came here," she explains, getting off the bed. There's another clap of thunder, and she's forced to eat her words, crawling back to bed with me.

"Why don't you stay with me and protect me?" Zell asks her, hugging Damien back. Damien can only whimper as he holds his Papa tightly. Della looks at me.

"Daddy says that's his job, Papa," she tells him. I chuckle, and pull her to me.

"I think you can deal with it for tonight," I tell her, and she nodds, diving into my chest as lightning flashes by the window. / 1 /

It takes a total of five minutes before the two are tuckered out. Zell chuckles, petting my arm softly. "Sorry, Seifer," he tells me, and I shrug.

"It's okay. I stopped going to bed naked ages ago," I respond, and he laughs, a beautiful sound I will never tire of hearing. "Good night, Zell."

"Night," Zell tells me, giggling softly as his eyes close with mine. "Knight." My eyelids roll underneath my eyelids. That joke got old ages ago.

………..

Lightning- if you read After Time Compression you'll see the funny joke. Ultimacia by anyone's window is scary. Ish. Only if she's had no cookies. I find you have a very PMS-ing Ultimacia if she doesn't get her cookies.

Short little fic that wouldn't leave my head. I typed it up and here it is, but as it's own little fic. Yes, years have passed- the children age normally now. And it means Zell is still a sorceress, and powerful, and… hmmm…wait, Delta has a vision of smut… Okay, it's neatly folded and put away for another year.


End file.
